


Head Over Heels

by Haywire



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: Eleanor wants to surprise Tahani by learning to wear high heels. It doesn't go exactly as planned.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishy_TRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/gifts).



“Ow! Dammit.”

Eleanor grabbed the back of a chair to steady herself. Her legs wobbled unsteadily in the high heels she was wearing.

“Why are you doing this again?” asked Chidi from his viewpoint on the couch.

“Because none of your business, Chidi, like I told you the first three times.” Eleanor cursed under her breath and slowly pushed herself to a standing position.

“It will become my business, however, when you inevitably trip and break your neck.”

“Haha. I’ll be fine, I just need to - whoa,” Eleanor took another step and immediately had to grip the chair again. “Randomly, did you wax the floor today or something?”

“Ok you need to take those off right now.” Chidi got off the couch and held his hands out.

“Alright, if it’ll shut you up.” She slipped out of the red heels, scooping them up and handing them over. “I’d like to see you do better.”

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that again,” replied Chidi.

“Wait, what?” She followed him as he walked into the kitchen, still talking as they went. “Again? There’s a story there and you’d better bet I’m not going to forget about it, mister.”

Chidi didn’t respond. Instead he headed for the garbage can and opened it up, hovering the high heels over the top of it.

“Hey! Those are expensive shoes!” objected Eleanor.

“How did you get them again?”

“I just asked Janet to -” Eleanor started. “Oh. Right. Whatever,” she concluded, waving her hand as Chidi let them fall into the trash.

“In all seriousness, you don’t need those, Eleanor.” Chidi made a beeline for the sink and thoroughly washed his hands.

“I know I don’t, it’s just, you know.” She sighed, holding a hand over the top of her head. “When you’re _this_ tall, and your girlfriend is, uh,” Eleanor jumped as high as she could with her hand in the air. “ _This_ tall, it gets kinda annoying.”

“I don’t know what that’s like at all, actually, but I think I understand.” He dried his hands off on a paper towel and then threw that too in the garbage. “Tahani hasn’t asked you to do this, has she?”

“No, she doesn’t know I’m trying it actually.” Eleanor grinned slightly at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“It’ll be a surprise if you seriously injure yourself in the process of surprising her,” said Chidi. “Which I guess would be… two surprises, maybe? Or is that still just one? Hmm.” He scratched his chin as he thought about it.

“ _Chidi._ ” She slapped him on the arm.

“Ouch, sorry.” Rubbing the spot where she’d struck him, Chidi exited the kitchen and returned to his spot on the couch.

“I’ll never learn how to walk in those things anyway, so whatever,” complained Eleanor. “I only wanted to try and be just a little bit taller, is that such a bad thing?” She plopped down on the couch next to him.

“Again, I don’t think you really appreciate the importance of your goal versus the real and actual risk of bodily harm to which you’re subjecting yourself in your attempt to meet said goal,” Chidi said from behind his book.

“Can we get hurt here, though? Seriously, I’ve never thought about that before.” Eleanor rearranged herself on the couch so that she was laying down, putting her feet up on Chidi’s lap without asking first.

“I do not know, and I do not want to be the first to test it.” He put down his book and gave her an annoyed look. “Could you not, please?”

“Fine, I just wanted to lay here and… wait, I’ve got it!” Eleanor snapped her fingers and sat upright.

“Got what?”

“You’re the best Chidi, thanks!” she yelled as she ran out of the living room and headed out the front door.

“Thanks? I think?” He scratched his head.

Eleanor ran back in and went into the kitchen, then came out a few seconds later with the recovered heels in her hands and left once again.

“You know what, I don’t think I want to know.” Chidi raised his book back up.

*

Tahani closed the door to her house and looked around for Jason. Not seeing anyone, she wandered from room to room.

“Hello, I’m home. Anyone else here?” she sang out.

When there was no response, Tahani headed upstairs toward her bedroom. If Jason wasn’t home then she was going to take advantage of that fact and enjoy some quality alone time.

She opened the door to her bedroom and froze. Inside, she saw Eleanor laid out on her bed, wearing a light floral print sundress and her red high heels. She was laying on her stomach, head in her hands as she lazily kicked her legs back and forth.

“Why hello. Fancy meeting you here,” Eleanor said.

“In my own bedroom, yes. Quite odd indeed,” replied Tahani with a smirk. She closed the bedroom door behind her, then crossed her arms and leaned back against it. “To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“Unexpected pleasure is the right word. Er, words. The right words indeed.” Eleanor emphasized her last words with a wink.

Tahani laughed and shook her head. “You are simply too much, Eleanor Shellstrop.” She walked over toward her wardrobe and turned around. “Now come over here and help me out of this dress and we’ll see what we can do about that, hmm?”

“Um.” Eleanor shifted on the bed, rolling over to one side. “No, why don’t _you_ come over here instead.”

“I really would like a hand, if you don’t mind, dear.” Tahani smiled at Eleanor, looking at her through the mirror on her wardrobe while taking out her earrings.

“O-ok, here I come,” she said. “Get ready.” Eleanor carefully swung her legs out over the side of the bed, placing first one heel then the other on the floor. Tahani’s bedroom had hardwood flooring and each step made a loud clicking sound as her feet hit the floor.

Tahani frowned as she watched Eleanor hobble across the room through the mirror. “Eleanor are you going to be -”

Before she could finish asking the question, Eleanor tripped and shot her arms out, plummeting forward and toward the floor.

Tahani moved quickly, scooping down low and catching her girlfriend a mere few inches before she struck the ground.

“Eleanor! Are you ok?”

“I totally meant to do that.” She rolled over in Tahani’s arms and smiled up at her. “Hi.”

Tahani helped her get to her feet and then shook her head. “Eleanor, why in the world are you wearing those things if you can’t even walk in them?”

“First of all, we’re not in the world right now. Or any world for that matter, come think of it.” Eleanor slipped heels off of her feet before reaching over and unzipping Tahani’s dress. “I guess maybe this is more of a state of mind, kinda? But whose mind exactly?” She gasped as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, placing the heels beside her. “Oh my god, is this going to be like the end of one of those bad movies or television shows where someone wakes up and dreamed the entire thing?”

While Eleanor was theorizing, Tahani changed into a more comfortable pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She took a seat next to Eleanor and waited for her to finish talking.

“I can’t say for certain, but you still haven’t answered the question, by the by.” She gently poked Eleanor in the side.

“Hey, ow! Alright, alright, I just wanted to do something nice for you, y’know?” Eleanor shrugged, looking down at the heels on the other side of her.

“You know our height difference doesn’t bother me, love. In fact I find it kind of endearing, truth be told.” Tahani leaned in, bending down and putting her head on Eleanor’s shoulder.

“It’s not about that,” explained Eleanor. “Well, not _entirely_ anyway. It’s something that a lot of the guys I used to date would want me to do, to dress up and wear heels or whatever. I guess they thought it was sexy?”

“Some people do, I suppose,” Tahani posited. “I don’t think it makes one _less_ sexy, but it’s not something one requires to be sexy. Do you follow?”

“Tahani doesn’t get turned on by heels, gotcha.” Eleanor grinned and leaned her head back against Tahani’s a little. “Good to know, but I just wanted to do a little something extra for you. Something sexy.”

“You don’t have to do anything extra to be sexy for me, Eleanor. Promise.” Tahani gave her a hug and kissed the top of Eleanor’s head. “Out of curiousity, did it work with any of the guys?”

“I don’t know,” she replied with a shrug. “I never did it for any of ‘em. I never actually cared about them enough to give it a shot, so.”

Tahani reached out and gently turned Eleanor’s face to hers, kissing her softly.

“What was that for?” asked Eleanor after their lips parted.

“Because that may have been the sweetest thing anyone’s done for me in a long while,” Tahani said with a smile, stroking the side of Eleanor’s face.

“That’s kinda what I was going for, only a bit hotter.”

“Well I think we can still accomplish that, even without these.” Tahani reached over and lifted the heels up, moving them off of the bed and onto the floor before returning and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.


End file.
